Code Kitsune
by Yunalica
Summary: Naruko was banished after bring back Sasuke and now used a jutsu to be reborn into Yumi Ishiyama. now her friends are in the new world but will they find about Xana. Sasuke Bashing, Kakashi Bashing. Yumi/Naruko x Ulrich
1. Prologue: Code Kitsune

Code kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko and Naruto

Paring: Yumi/Naruko x Ulrich

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

**Jutsu**

Prologue: Code Kitsune

Naruko was banished after returning Saskue home and the council wanted her gone because they are afraid of the Akatski and remember that only some of her friends said good bye.

_Flashback_

_Naruko was walking to the gate where she see Tsunade, Shizune, konohamaru ninja corps, and the ichiraku ramen family, Naruko went up and hug Tsunade._

"_I'm sorry about this I wanted to say good luck out their" said Tsunade. "Thank' Kaa-san" said Naruko. Naruko always thought Tsunade like a mother and now she was going to miss her._

_Shizune walks up to Naruko and hugs her and gave her a book about medicinal plants and "How to be a medical nin." The konohamaru ninja corps run up to her and tackled her down crying. "Please don't leave nee-san I would miss you" said konohamaru. "I'm sorry but I have to I don't have any other choice, but I will send you letters" said Naruko. She got up and saw the ichiraku ramen family. "Business won't be the same kid be careful out their" said Teuchi. "I will and every ramen I eat I will think of you guys" said Naruko. "Here for our last customer" said Ayame she gave her storage scroll and have at least 1000 ramen for her. _

_As Naruko was about to go she heard a voice. She turns around and saw Tenten, lee, neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. "What were you thinking about leaving without saying goodbye, thinking that we wouldn't be your friends because about your secret?" asked Ino. Naruko was shock and asked "How do you know?" "Lady Tsunade told us and we don't care about the Fox your our friend and we wouldn't change either way" said Hanabi. Naruko was crying that she would be foolish about the choice. They all have a one last group hug and Naruko would go set out on a new life._

Present time

Naruko was resting at the valley of the end and was looking that if any one would see her. "Alright I'm ready" **"You sure kit?" asked fox**. Naruko grown attach to the fox since her first beating and now they became good friends. "Yeah don't worry, I won't forget them" she did some hand sign and said **kitsune forbidden jutsu: rebirth dimensional jutsu.**

**Location change Paris France Hospital**

"Push Honey Push" said man. His name was Hichiro ishiyama and her wife Yukkio ishiyama was at the hospital because they are expecting a baby. "Almost only one more push" "AHHHH" the doctor pull the baby out. "Congratulations on you new baby girl" they look at their baby and saw a beautiful child. "She got your eyes" said Hichiro. "Yes, but what should we name her?" asked Yukkio. "How about Yumi?" asked Hichiro "Beautiful it's perferct"


	2. Chapter 1 Code Xana pt 1

Code Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Code lyoko

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

**Jutsu**

Chapter 1 code Xana pt 1

A girl with black hair with a black sweater and black jeans with matching shoes was walking to the school called Kadic academy. Her name was Yumi ishiyama formally known as Naruko Uzumaki. 'Man I can't believe it was 15 years since I last saw my friends, I wonder their alright?' thought Yumi. **'Kit I known you missed them and I'm trying the best I can but we can't do any jutsu without getting caught remember' said fox**. 'I know Kurama will figure it out later right now I got class.' Ever since she was 4 Yumi was close friends to the fox and even he told her his real name.

Location change History class

"Ah Ms. Yumi ishiyama I'm so glad you make it" said teacher

"Sorry I got caught up in something" said Yumi

"Well do it later, now class we will talk about the history about World War 2"

'Man he's like Iruka sensei with his boring lectures' thought Yumi. Elsewhere a man with a scar suddenly sneezes. "Bless you Iruka" said Kakashi. "Thanks someone must be thinking about me" said Iruka. The school bell rang and Yumi decide to get a drink before going to next class. "Ah Yumi a word" said Teacher. Yumi was nervous and said "is something wrong?" "You were thinking about a friend now were you?" "Yeah ever since I was here I kind of miss my friends" "Well I tried to sent letters to them to feel more closely" 'Man I totally forgot' thought before saying "Thanks right now I got to go."

Location change plaza

Yumi was thinking and she totally forgot about sending letters to her friends. 'Man I knew I forgot something well I hope that summoning contract pervy sage still has my name' **'Will see kit, will see.' **Yumi stop at a Vendor and decided for a cup of coffee and heard two boys near her. One was a boy with purple clothing a blonde hair flowing down. Another Yumi blushes at a boy with green clothing and brown hair sticking up. She grabs her drink and thought 'Man he's cute' he passes a boy with blonde hair with glasses a blue sweater and brown pants. She was going until she heard a scream she look back and saw him get shock by the machine. 'Man that was weird thinking it was a malfunction?' **'No I have a bad feeling about this, keep your guard up kit something's wrong here'** 'okay, oh man I'm going to be late'

Location change gymnasium

Yumi got change into her gym clothes and sitting down near to a man with red sweat shirt and a head ban with a bandage on his face. When she heard the door she couldn't believe it was that same boy she saw. 'Man what's he doing here?' "Ah Stern glad you could make please take a seat" said man. He took a seat and Yumi was looking at the teacher. "My name is Jim and today we are learning Ti Kwan Do, now the key is-"Yumi was trying to tune out but quickly listen's as Jim was saying "Now I want you two have a friendly spar." Yumi and the boy took their stance and he made the first move as Yumi dodge and sweep kick him and get on top of him declaring that she won. "Okay thank you Ishiyama, Stern you need more practice I'll see you two next week." As Jim left they stand and Stern said "Man you must have pretty good moves by the way I'm Ulrich" "Yeah thanks and the name's Yumi"

Location change Yumi's house

"I'm home" as Yumi enter her house and quickly get on the dinner table "so what's for dinner?" "Your favorite Miso ramen" said Yukkio. Every one was eating down their dinner and Hitoshi asked "SO how was school?" "Eh same but a boy got in an electrical accident and I beat a kid on a Ti Kwan do match" "Ah that's my Yumi." Hitoshi was a Ti Kwan master and teach Yumi the arts; she thought it was easy Taijutsu. "Well I'm going to bed"

Location change Yumi's bedroom

Yumi finish writing the first letter and did hang signs bit her thumb and whispered **Summoning jutsu. **As smoke appears her friend kichi appeared. "Man thought about, wait who are you where's Naruko?" "Shhh kichi it's me and it's along story but right now can you take this to Kaa-san" "Hold it tell me only the real Naruko knows" "I have the Nine Tailed Fox inside" "Oh man it is you what happen" "Kichi just go my parents are coming" "Okay but I want answers" as kichi disappears Yukkio said "good night Yumi" "Night mom." She took off her clothes and lay down on her bed hoping tomorrow that it would be better.


	3. Chapter 2 Code Xana pt 2

Code Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Code lyoko

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

**Jutsu**

Chapter 2: Code Xana pt 2

Leaf village

Tsunade and the others have come together and read on what Kichi bring a letter from Naruko. "Well are you going to read it?" asked Ayame. "Okay just let me open it first" said Tsunade as she opens a note appeared saying:

_Dear Kaa-san _

_I'm sorry about not writing a letter for you after 16 years I wanted to know that if you want to come and visit me ask kichi to reverse summon you. I miss you and my friends and if you are going to visit me look for a girl name Yumi ishiyama, because that is my new name. Neji, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Hanabi, Shikamaru, and lee I miss you much. Shizune nee-chan I miss you and your advice, old man Teuchi and Ayame I still remember you from every bowl of ramen, and Kaa-san I miss you so much._

_Love, Yumi ishiyama aka Naruko Uzumaki_

After reading the letter Tsunade asked "well should we visit her?" every one was thinking and Shikamaru went up and said "What should we do if were in there?" "Hmm give me time and I'll make a plan" as everyone leaves Sakura came in and asked "Is it true?" "Yes it's true sakura I should think about this as well so that you could apologize to her" "Yes Tsunade-sama." Ever since Naruko left sakura was thinking back and how much time she hurt her made her guilty and she disown her family name to tried and apologized to her.

Location change Kadic academy

Yumi was in Science class and was paying attention for her exam later on where she found a text saying "Meet me in the gym for a rematch –Ulrich" as she was about to hide her phone the teacher said "Yumi this is not a social time do it at lunch please." The whole class laugh at her as Yumi put her head down not only because of her bad memories but a way to get back at Ulrich.

Location change Hokage's Tower

Tsunade and the rest are now waiting on the plan and their decision. "Now that we are here first I need your decision on if you want to do this or not?" Neji walks up and said "We agree on the decision but what is the plan?" "Well I resign as hokage and passed down to Asuma and I will find a job while you guys go and enroll at the school Naruko in." as they agree kichi reverse summons them to Kadic academy.

Location change Gymnasium

Yumi walks in and found Ulrich just waiting for her. "Hey and to think that you bail" "Sorry but I got in trouble thanks to your message" as they get ready Yumi started with an over head kick, Ulrich dodge and he sweep kick her down. Yumi got back up and tried to strike him down but Ulrich dodge and punch her, Yumi caught it and push him down. "You've improved but need more practice" as he help Ulrich up he sweep kick her and now was on of her. "You were saying?" asked Ulrich. As they stared each other they blushed.

Location change principle's office

"So you retired of your old job and now wanted to be the school's nurse huh, and you students wanted to enroll in Kadic academy?" asked Delmas. "Yes that is correct" said Tsunade. "Hmm well I say welcome aboard now you and Shizune would be Nurse and Co-nurse, Iruka would be the new History teacher and Teuchi and Ayame would help in the cafeteria, while I apply the necessary forms for you students" "Thank you Delmas" He blushes as he said "Oh don't mention it." They walk out as two boys ran over to Delmas and Said "Mr. Delmas your daughter is in the Nurses office." "My daughter Elizabeth?" asked Delmas

Location change gym

As they got up Yumi heard Fizzing and saw a ball made of electricity inside the gym. "Hey what's that?" asked Yumi. As they saw Ulrich grab her hand and started to run away from the ball. "Hey let go" "no time unless you want to get shock to death I say keep running" as they run Ulrich lock the door inside the boiler room. "What was that it was like a giant electrical monster out there?" asked Yumi. "Yeah I think so, Hello Jeremy you there?" "Ulrich you'll never believe this sissy got attack by a-""A giant electrical monster yeah it almost gotten me and another girl where are you?" "Heading to the Factory now met me at tunnels" "okay, listen I got go and you got to get back to class." As he trying to go Yumi stops him and said "No way you know all about this and I want in" "Look this isn't some kind of game right now" "So what, you think that I couldn't handle it well think again" Ulrich was Stuck between with a rock and a hard place and said "Fine just hope you could take it" "Believe me I will"

They gotten to the cave and Jeremy asked "Hey, huh who that?" "Her name is Yumi and well she in" "Well cutie it's nice to meet you names Odd Delarobea please to meet you" they ran and walk up a ladder to find the abandon factory. 'Why I didn't think of that?' asked Yumi**. 'Kit go, they are leaving you behind' said fox**. Yumi catch up to them and saw Ulrich scared about going down. "Don't tell me your scared?" said/teasing Yumi. "Uh no of course not" as Ulrich and Yumi got down an elevator was open and all them went inside and went down. They stop and Jeremy walks out to a room with a giant computer. "Okay go, inside and get ready to take a dive." "Huh but I didn't bring my swimsuit" "Don't worry it's another type dive" said odd. As they walked out Yumi saw Three Chambers and saw odd and Ulrich going in to them. "Don't tell me your scared?" asked/taunting Ulrich. "Wait I'm going to" as Yumi got in to the remaining scanner. "Okay then, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization."

As they materialized Ulrich looked like a samurai, while Odd look like a cat. "Man I'm still a cat what gives?" asked odd. Yumi was wearing a black Kunoichi outfit with the shuriken pouch on her right leg a ninjato sword on her back and a Kusurangi on her waist. "Man you look amazing, it's no fair those guys look awesome while I look ridiculous" "Stop complaining and go find Maya" "Huh who's Maya?" asked Yumi. "You'll see" said Ulrich as they ran too the direction of the red tower.

Location change Nurses office

Sissy was waking up when she woke up she saw her father and two women she didn't recognized. "Oh thank goodness you are alright Elizabeth you have me worried if weren't for Miss Tsunade here I don't know what will." "Daddy, (gasp) oh my, gosh where's Ulrich I have to warn them?" "Calm down Elizabeth you have a nasty shock and you need rest" "but daddy I have to find Ulrich it important" "now you just rest or-"He didn't finish because Sissy gotten up and storm out saying "If you don't believe me then follow me"

Location change Lyoko

Yumi was running until she saw a pink haired girl with elf ears being attack by weird monsters. "That girl over there that's Maya, come on" 'I don't know how to work with a sword or the kursurangi but shurikens and kunai I know' she throws one of the shuriken at the cockroach and explode. "Nice shot" as Ulrich thrust the sword into the block. The monsters were gone and odd was hitting on Maya. "Okay now get Maya to the red tower." As they go to take her to the tower a giant crab just appear out of no where. "MMM crabs anyone have any Tartar sauce?" asked odd. The crabs spotted them and shot lasers and they ran away. "Maya I got an idea but I need time" as Maya felt power she started singing and a wall of ice appear. "Did you do that?" asked Yumi. "Yeah but now I don't think it will last" said Maya. "Right here goes" as she concentrates on her hand a ball appears as the wall broke she charged and yelled **Rasangan **and the crab explode. "Whoa that was awesome" said odd, as the crab de-virtualized him. Yumi push Maya out and got de-virtualized as well.

Maya gotten in the tower and every thing went back to normal. As they went up Yumi was Shock to see Tsunade and Shizune but every thing was engulf in a white light.

Time skip yesterday

Yumi some how experience déjà vu that she did some of the stuff yesterday and now she was shock to see her friends at the cafeteria, and knew things gotten a whole lot more complicated.


End file.
